FREE WILL
FREE WILL is a group created by AIP's A label. The group was founded in December of 2016. Members Past History 2016-2018 * On December 1st, 2016, the A label announced that they would be making a new group. This would be the first group created by the A label since Alchemist in 2013. * On December 8th, 2016, it was announced that the group would have 9 members as the members, group name, and colors would be announced at a later time. * On December 15th, 2016 the members and the group name was announced at the A-labels opening day of their winter concert. The group's name was announced as FREE WILL and the members were announced to be G, Caz, Charles, Azar, Lee, Dea, Matt, Sam, and Jax. It was stated that the group would be looking for a later 2017 debut. * On December 31st, 2016 AIP announced that G would be the captain of FREE WILL while Caz would be the sub-captain. The member's colors were also announced at this time. * On January 9th, 2017 FREE WILL was featured on Midnight Singers 3rd single: 3rd single. Our Future; Run (Featuring FREE WILL). * On January 27th, 2017 FREE WILL announced their first indies single to be released in August. * August 6th, 2017: 1st single. Not For Long For Long; Sent You To Me Without Wings (Featuring Midnight Singers). * January 18th, 2018: 2nd single. I Love You; Like Tomorrow Doesn't Exist; End Up Happy. * May 1st, 2018: 3rd single. I Am Afraid; Do What I Want; What I'm About To Do. * August 9th, 2018: 4th single. You're Gone; I'll Find. * On December 16th, 2018 it was announced that Charles would be on rest from the group following some health issues. A statement on his condition would be made later. It was also stated at this time that he would be present at all the fan meets for the upcoming single but would not perform with the group. * December 27th, 2018: 5th single. Eyes Eyes Eyes; Breath for the First Time; A Work of Art. 2019 * On January 1st, 2019 FREE WILL's manager announced that Charles health had shown improvement following a couple more weeks of rest he will revisit a doctor to decide on future activities. Later on January 15th, 2019 it was updated that Charles would be returning to FREE WILL member activities at the end of the month. It was also stated at this time that the group would release their first album later that year. * June 11th, 2019: 1st Album. Not For Long For Long; Sent You To Me Without Wings; I Love You; Like Tomorrow Doesn't Exist; End Up Happy; I Am Afraid; Do What I Want; What I'm About To Do; You're Gone; I'll Find; Eyes Eyes Eyes; Breath for the First Time; A Work of Art; Entertainment (G and Charles); 123 123 (Caz and Azar); Bet You Thought (Lee and Dea); Sleep (Matt, Sam, and Jax). * On June 20th, 2019 FREE WILL was featured in MAYAUNE's Album. Album: Our Game (UPDATED; featuring Midnight Singers); Soda Pop Pop (UPDATED; featuring Cea Dragons); Moves Like You (featuring Alchemist); My Lover (featuring Story Zero); Castaway (featuring AVEX); Brain Games (featuring Resistance); The Waste (featuring Moon); Singers (featuring FREE WILL); Meltdown (featuring C-Singers); Unity In Us (UPDATED Rock Version; featuring Resistance and Alchemist); Try Anything (Featuring Midnight Singers and FREE WILL); I'm Just Awalkin Tonight; Case; Fire and Ashes; Crystal Moon; Your Girl. * On June 26th, 2019 following the promotions for their first album it was announced that Charles was put back on hiatus after falling ill again. He would have a doctor follow up on his health and a statement regarding his activities would be made at a later date. * On July 1st, 2019 a statement was made that Charles doctor had told him and the company it would be best to let him rest for the rest of the year. In December they planned to make another analysis of his health. * On July 17th, 2019 Azar and Lee both announced they would be leaving the group following the 6th single. * November 18th, 2019: 6th single. You Can Do This; Everyone Falls. This single did not feature Charles who had been off and on medical hiatus since the start of the year. * November 29th, 2019 Azar and Lee graduated from FREE WILL. * On December 5th, 2019 the group's manager made a statement that Charles had been cleared to resume activities in 2020 with a warning to not run back in all full start. FREE WILL's manager stated that following the doctor's orders Charles would only participate in recording the vocals, solo shots, and group shots of the next single. Charles would not be featured in the dance shot and would not dance onstage however would be present. * On December 20th, 2019 Sam's profile was removed from FREE WILL. It was later stated he had withdrawn from the group. 2020- * On January 1st, 2020 FREE WILL opened their 2nd generation auditions. * April 5th, 2020 the groups 2nd generation was introduced. * July 6th, 2020: '7th single. '